There exist serious gaps in the published and thus generally retrievable medical information relating to uncommon diseases. A wealth of data and clinical experience is present in the medical records of the collective medical centers and primary care physicians, however, there may be little or nothing published. This is particularly true for acute poisonings where the disease may be caused by any one or more of several thousand medications, plants, solvents or other chemicals. Basic pharmacokinetic and acute toxicity data is unavailable for most combination drugs and even for many single agent medications. We propose to implement a computer based medical information system to capture, organize, and retrieve information on the clinical course and pharmacokinetics of acute poisonings. We are beginning with a sophisticated, user oriented Toxicology-Pharmacokinetics Reference System which includes an on-line Poisindex and pharmacokinetics system. We will further improve user/computer interface and drug retrieval through a systematic evaluation of alternative coding schemes employing non-unique identifiers (Soundex). The principal product will be an operational multicenter medical information system for the acquisition, organization, and dissemination of clinical experience and pharmacokinetics for acute poisonings.